White Horse
by ladynephilim
Summary: Cuando quieras actuar disimuladamente para ocultar tus sentimientos, hay siempre alguien que te está observando. Oneshot.


**White Horse**

Rachel en su vida ha amado muchas cosas, sus padres, su increíble talento y también la exquisita torta de chocolate, pero si bien muchas de esas cosas que ha amado nunca le han hecho tanto daño como se lo ha hecho Finn y Jesse.

Él primero, fue raro. Ella se enamoró de cómo cantaba, su voz suave y con un toque ronco, y gracias a ello se avergonzó delante de él cuando lo conoció; entonces se propuso presentarse de una forma mejor, sus actitudes, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su capacidad de saber entender el dolor del otro, pero nunca comprendió el hecho de no admitir que sentía cosas por ella y se cansó.

Hasta que conoció a Jesse.

No sabía si él era perfecto para ella, pero se acercaba, pues ambos sentían un amor infinito por el arte y obviamente sabían el talento que poseían… Pero aún así, ella no podía borrarse de su cabeza a su Finn. El tiempo pasó y ocurrió lo que ella más temía, Jesse le rompió el corazón de todas las maneras posibles.

Lo superó.

Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, porque la sangre judía que corre por sus venas siempre la han impulsado a seguir adelante aunque haya sufrido mucho, porque soportó que su mamá no estuviera con ella, porque ha soportado las burlas de los demás, porque soportó estar con Noah…

Noah.

Puckerman salió con ella y puede llegar a admitir que fue un chico bastante dulce, su faceta de mujeriego en busca de acostarse con cualquiera se esfumó cuando le cantó Sweet Caroline y ella se derritió ¡Oh! Cuando decidió quedarse en el Club en vez de seguir con su deporte.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? — esa voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, recordar esos tiempos era lo mejor, no ahora…El club se ha hecho más grande y hay otra integrante que hizo que su autoestima flaqueara, canta excelente, aunque no sabe cual de las dos canta mejor.

— Estoy bien, señor Schue. — le comunicó con esas sonrisas que le hacían creer a toda la gente que estaba todo en orden.

Levantó su mirada de sus zapatos y miro con la frente en alto, se percató de que todos la miraban fijamente, incluso Finn que charlaba muy animadamente con Quinn, lo que le produjo que el nudo en su estómago y garganta se agrandaran.

— ¿Qué sucede? — quiso saber.

— Todos concordamos en que tú estás más distraída que nunca y…

— ¿De que hablan? yo, yo estoy muy bien.

— Mientes. —la acusó Kurt.

La morena le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— Es…sólo que no he dormido muy bien y mi cabeza me explota — se explicó. —, creo que es estrés.

— Rach, ni siquiera sabes de que hablábamos antes…— le dijo con cariño Tina, una de las pocas personas que ella podría considerar su amiga acá en la secundaria, porque sinceramente, nadie con la personalidad que tiene la podría soportar, bueno sólo algunos y casos especiales.

— Em, ¿sobre el trabajo de esta semana? — adivinó, la mayoría rodó los ojos pidiendo que continuara con su mentira. —, que trataba sobre…la gente indigente…—mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, sin saber con qué continuar. —…que busca un rumbo a su vida y…— se paró tratando de huir de allí, pero no lo consiguió porque apareció Puckerman detrás de ella.

Bravo, era una emboscada conspirada hacía ella.

— Chicos déjenla, ya tranquila. Rachel tiene razón, todos estamos muy estresados.

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba eso de él.

— Deberían dejarla ir, el profesor Stewart quiere hablar con ella. — les dijo y contra su petición, el señor Schue tuvo que dejarla ir. Berry se apresuró en salir de allí con pasos torpes y saltitos pequeños gracias a sus pequeños tacos, pero con Puck pisándole los talones.

Cuando se aseguró de que estuvieran solos, dio la vuelta rápidamente en su propio eje y lo abrazó sorpresivamente, éste le correspondió con cariño y por fin la pelinegra pudo llorar, todo lo que se aguantó este tiempo.

Era obvio que todo sobre el profesor Stewart era una vil mentira, ya que ese profesor nunca le ha gustado a Rachel y puede llegar a asegurar que tienen un odio mutuo, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era el hecho de porque Noah había engañados a todos con esa farsa.

Aunque no podía hablar y sólo jalaba la camiseta del chico, tratando de extinguir esos horribles sollozos que emanaban de su garganta, Puck quién no sabía que hacer aparte de acariciar el cabello y espalda de la chica, consiguió tranquilizarla después de un rato.

— ¿Cómo…? —Rachel quería comunicarle como supo que ella quería terminar el interrogatorio.

— Te he mirado todos estos días, por si no sabes, estoy pasando por lo mismo —dijo con una media sonrisa triste. —, sólo que yo soy menos, em…obvio.

Ella rió suavemente.

— Gracias. —besó involuntariamente su cuello, y Noah suspiró ante el rose.

Podría no ser un perfecto príncipe azul y posiblemente ella no podría ser la princesa, y quizás no sea un cuento de hadas, pero estaba _bien._

El no era su Finn, ni se asemejaba a su Jesse, pero era imperfectamente perfecto en su estilo, y no puede negar que las mariposas llenan su intestino.

Tal vez Puck se podría considerar como su caballo blanco y no su príncipe, porque al no ser principal en la historia igual juega un papel importante en ella.

— Rachel, debes ignorar lo que te hizo Finn. No puedes vivir siempre con eso, eres una mujer fuerte y no debes dejarte vencer.

No sabe si Taylor Swift escribió el final perfecto para la historia de Romeo y Julieta, pero la misma canción resonaba mentalmente en sus oídos mientras se adentraba en los ojos blandos de él, se perdió y el igual en los ojos brillantes que tenía en frente. Ella no quería acordarse de Finn y el no quería acordarse de Quinn, porque ahora mismo sólo existían ellos dos.

La armoniosa melódica voz de la cantante de country se adentró en ambos corazones, llenando es vacío que ciertas personas les dejaron, porque ahora mismo sólo eran dos, dos y nadie más. Rachel lo pudo comprobar cuando sintió el cálido rose en sus labios, porque todo lo demás perdió sentido.

Al diablo, Finn y al diablo si la está mirando ahora mismo.

Ignoró al chico y continuó saboreando los labios de su acompañante, que volvió a acariciar las maravillosas manos de su dulce Caroline.


End file.
